Bed of Roses
by ThatSlytherinBimbo
Summary: Rose was the mysteriously hot edgy girl. Scorpius was the schools playboy. They were the it couple...were
**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, and neither the lyrics in italics they belong to Bon jovi/ whoever wrote them. This is my first proper finished piece so be nice.**

I sat at dinner amidst all the girls who were too busy gossiping to notice my silence. I wasn't hungry so instead I was sat absent mindedly pushing my food round my plate as my mind was busy with the flurry of thoughts fuzzing it up. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was him, his stupid hair that fell perfectly without him even trying, his stupid eyes that were so mysterious soft, even his stupid smirk that made my tummy flutter. I hate him so much for being capable to do this for me. I mean I'm Rose Weasley, the badass girl who everyone wanted to be. I don't care for boys, they fall at my feet. And now I'm losing myself over a boy whoopy doo. Scorpius used the one of my best friends, 6 months ago we were sat together in a compartment on our way to hogwarts whilst shamelessly flirting to annoy albus and now I can't even be in the same bloody room as him. Just ,argggghhhh, I hate the stupid boy.

The girls obnoxious talking had subsided and all their eyes were on me. In fact everyone in the great hall had their eyes on me, not too mention they were all deadly silent. That was when I noticed the noise, music was playing, well guitar to be exact. I recognised the song though, it was of my favourites and muggle. Everyone's eyes had left me by this point and were on the entrance were Albus and Zander were stood, but they weren't looking at them but instead past them at the staircase just outside my view. Suddenly I was up and on my feet walking. Next thing I know I was stood right in the centre of the great hall staring at the stairs. He was there, on the stairs, looking awful but still perfect. Good I had fallen hard. He too now was walking down the stairs towards me all the while still looking me in the eye. He was singing. I couldn't hear him but I knew what he singing. Everything was blocked out all I could see was him. Him walking perfectly down the stairs. I closed my hands and focused the words instead of him.

 _Sitting here wasted and wounded_

 _At this old piano_

 _Trying hard to capture_

 _The moment this morning I don't know_

 _'Cause a bottle of vodka_

 _Is still lodged in my head_

 _And some ginge gave me nightmares_

 _I think that she's still in my bed_

 _As I dream about movies_

 _They won't make of me when I'm dead_

My eyes snapped open. He had sung the wrong lyrics. He had sung ginge instead of blonde. Oh shit, oh shit. I closed my eyes again and again focused on the lyrics to try and calm my breathing.

 _An ironclad fist I wake up and_

 _French kiss the morning_

 _While some marching band keeps_

 _Its own beat in my head_

 _While we're talking_

 _About all of the things that I long to believe_

 _About love and the truth and_

 _What you mean to me_

 _And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

I needed to run before I did something stupid but I couldn't move. Fuck I couldn't even open my eyes or wiggle my fingers. He had me stuck on the spot paralysed.

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

Shit, I could hear his footsteps coming closer and a thousand eyes burning into me but I still couldn't bloody move. I felt a silent tear slip down my cheek as he came ever closer.

 _Well I'm so far away_

 _That each step that I take is on my way home_

 _A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_

 _Just to see through this payphone_

 _Still I run out of time_

 _Or it's hard to get through_

 _Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

 _I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_

I can feel him now. I can feel his warm breath against me, his soft hands on my cheek and his lips against my forehead. I can't look though for my eyes are still glued stuck my some stupid unbeknown force. I feel his breath against my cheek now. More silent tears roll down my cheeks as I know what's to come. He breaths once more and whispers

 _I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_

 _Baby blind love is true._

My eyes snap open and find his. His grey ones bore deep inside me and I lose myself in them. I love you rose he whispers to me and I whisper back. I love you to Scorpy dear, now stop with the dramatics and kiss me.

His lips find mine and I'm gone again. All my fuzzy thoughts having dispersed but instead I'm lost in the kiss. The way our lips mould perfectly together, the way his tongue feels against mine and the way he smirks slightly into the kiss. God I love this idiot.

Once we break from our reverie we are brought back to our senses quickly. The entire hall has erupted into cheers with Albus and Zander stood smugly in the corner. Scorpius' hand slips into mine and we lock eyes again. We untangle ourselves from each other grinning whispers in my ear once more. Darling would you care to join me in lying down on a bed of roses?

Sure scorpy dear I giggle in response as we run hand in hand from the great hall.


End file.
